No Escape
by Tosca1390
Summary: On the night of her 18th birthday, Chibi-Usa leaves her family, her royal position, and her powers as she escapes her fate. Fate follows her to Scotland as she has a daughter, and sees the dawn of a new enemy. How will fate make up for her escape?
1. Default Chapter

Soft cinnamon eyes fluttered open, flashing harmlessly in the bright reflection of the sun's light. A yawn stretched a small mouth of a newly-made adult, nestled in a cocoon of silk sheets and plush pillows, and a slight hand rose to cover blinking eyes from the invading sun. The pure crystal walls that encase the woman hardly helped to rid the room of golden light, and after a minute of struggle, a annoyed groan echoed in the room. The young woman in the bed sat up, and leaned against her pillows grumpily, shoving errant waves of pink hair out of her eyes. 'Why am I awake, and why is it so bright,' she thought darkly, stealing a glance at her alarm clock. A moan escaped her lips, and she bit back a string of inappropriate curses. '10 o'clock in the morning? Damn the sun. It rises much too early for my taste.'  
  
Stretching her slim arms over her head, the woman looked at the day calendar on her bedside table. June 30th. Her 18th birthday. An adult at last. A strange, distant look dashed across her face, and she frowned. 'Why aren't I happier about it?'  
  
A knock sounded on the door, startling her. The odd look faded away quickly, and she slipped out of bed, straightening her lapis silk pajamas, and walking to the door. A subdued hope rose in her heart. 'This year. . . . . Maybe this year, it will be them.' She opened the snow-white marble door, trying not to look to expectant, and came face to face with a friendly, chipper maid. Her heart dropped to her stomach as the young lady dipped into a curtsy, and held out an envelope. She took it slowly, nodding with a small smile of thanks to the lady, and closed the door, a faint disappointment echoing through her.  
  
They hadn't come. Every year she hoped, and every year her hopes were dashed. Why had she thought that her 18th birthday would be any different to them then the rest? She sighed softly, leaning against the cool marble, and tore the envelope open. Maybe they sent a note. Her parents seemed more like note-people than personal appearances. She let the envelope drop, and unfolded the paper, looking over it half-heartedly.  
  
Schedule of Events for June 30:  
  
12:30: Lunch with the King and Queen  
  
2:30: Public Audience with Citizens  
  
4:30: Workout with Sailors Jupiter and Mars  
  
6:00: Private Time  
  
7:00: Private Family Dinner  
  
9:00: Celebratory Ball  
  
The paper fluttered to the cold crystal floor, and she closed her eyes, anger pooling in the pit of her stomach. 'A schedule. They give me a schedule on my birthday. How far will they go?'  
  
Her hands clenched into small fists, and she opened her eyes, red-hot with ire. After quickly stooping down to get the fallen paper, she walked to her closet, and opened the doors with a flourish. This called for extreme measures. And, an extreme amount of courage.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Serenity looked up from her paperwork at her cherry desk to see her only daughter standing in the doorway of her office, looking angry in her cinnamon gaze. In her hand she clutched a cream- colored paper, and the tone of her voice told her mother that an argument was to follow. The older woman sighed silently, and straightened in her chair, meeting her daughter's gaze with ice blue. "Usagi, how nice to see you awake. Please, come in," she said gently, pushing away her papers.  
  
Usagi stalked into the cozy office, and slammed the slightly crumpled paper onto the surface of the desk. Serenity gazed at the words for a moment, and then turned her eyes upward. The tautness on her daughter's face worried her. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
The dark eyes narrowed. "It's a schedule."  
  
Serenity raised her eyebrow questioningly. "You get them every day, Usagi. Is there a problem with the times?"  
  
Disbelief washed over Usagi's face, and she stepped back from her mother in shock. "Mother, it's my birthday! How can you give me a schedule on my birthday?"  
  
Tired eyes closed for a moment, then opened back up as cool and possessed as usual. "As a princess, your public life can't stop just for a birthday. It's my birthday as well, but I have things to do. I thought you had realized this."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? When did work become more important then a family celebration?" Usagi's voice rose to a low scream, drawing the attention of a few people in the hall. Endymion, whose office was across the hall, opened his door, concern creasing his face.  
  
Serenity stood, meeting the fierce glare of her daughter. "To be a successful ruler, you have to dedicate yourself to your people. There isn't time to stop and think of yourself." As the words escaped her mouth, a secret part of herself protested, and was muffled.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, and began to glimmer with unshed tears. "What happened to you, Mother? Why are you so cold? What happened to the you who enjoyed having a family, and actually went on the spur of the moment?" 'The you of the past,' she added silently.  
  
Serenity watched her child struggle not to cry, and for a moment wondered what she had become. 'Is this the way to prepare her? Am I scarring her more than helping? No,' she thought sadly. 'This is what she needs to learn. Only fully giving yourself to your people can you keep the peace. This is what she will deal with.' She inhaled deeply, and squared her shoulders, reaching out with one slim hand to her daughter's arm. "Usagi, I'm only trying to teach you what you will be---"  
  
Usagi pulled away, glaring at her startled mother. 'Ah! A feeling,' she thought. "I can't do it this way. I can't be you," she stated coldly. Then, she picked up her schedule, and walked out of the road, not meeting the troubled eyes of her father as she passed through the hall, back to her own rooms.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, holding back errant tears. 'What else can you do, Usa,' she thought sadly as her husband came into the room quietly, watching her carefully. 'You are the heir. You will be me. There is no escape from that fate.'  
  
"But, haven't we escaped fate before, Ren?"  
  
She opened her eyes at his voice, and gazed at him gently. He walked towards her, blue clashing with blue. "We've tricked fate. Who are we to say she can't," he asked softly, taking her hand, and holding it soothingly in his.  
  
Her cool gaze melts under his, and she smiles crookedly. "It's different for her, Endy. She's the only heir. No one can spare her from her duty. And, we have to prepare her for her life."  
  
Frosty tears slid unchecked down Usagi's face as she pushed her way through the hectic streets of her city, running away from a world she's grown to hate, racing towards her only constant. Her telltale hair was pulled up and covered by a baseball cap, and she traded the formal gown for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, melting convincingly into the normal populace with ease. How many times had she escaped from the watchful eyes of her mother into safety by way of the city she adores? How many times had she snuck away to meet her real world, the only world she'd need to survive?  
  
Wiping her cheeks swiftly, she ducked into a corner bookstore, and immediately inhaled the calming scent of ancient pages and herbal teas. This was a sanctuary, a place where nothing could ache or hurt. Sailor Mercury, on one of her long-ago off-days, had brought her here at the age of ten, hoping something would click, and she wouldn't ignore her studies, like her mother did in her early years. And, something did click. Usagi latched onto the small, comfy store, running to it when the world started to spin around her. One time, on one of her last visits to the 20th century, she made Mamoru and Usagi bring her to this corner, and felt a real joy when she saw the very store, then in its youth.  
  
Something inside her clenched, and Usagi shook her head, walking slowly to the small cluster of reading tables in the back of the store. Yes, Mamoru and Usagi would bring her here, enjoying the sight of their future daughter happy and joyful. But, Serenity and Endymion didn't. And, she gave up hope many years ago that they ever would. It made her long for the past she could never visit, a restriction placed by her 12th birthday, by her own mother.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"But, Mama! Why not? Makoto was going to show me how to make cookies from scratch!"  
  
"Usagi, the past is over. You have to stop dwelling in it, and concentrate on learning the rules of royalty."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A rueful smile creased Usagi's mouth. After that day, the schedules began to arrive on a daily basis, except on birthdays. There was always a respite on birthdays. And, those days have passed, so it seems.  
  
"Usa! Usa!"  
  
She looked in the direction of the warm voice calling her nickname softly, and saw a young man sitting at a table in the back of the knot of tables, holding out a tan hand to her. His golden-brown eyes smiled lovingly at her, and she grinned, feeling a quiet peace come over her at the sight of him. "Aki, you came," she murmured, reaching out and taking his hand.  
  
Aki pulled her gently into the chair next to him, entwining her fingers with his, and leaning over. "Of course I did. You sounded completely hopeless on the phone. I had to come." He kissed her cheek gently, and she felt a few strands of his golden hair fall in her eyes. "Besides," he added, pulling away with a quirky grin, "It's your birthday. I couldn't miss that."  
  
She sighed despondently, looking at her boyfriend of about two years. He was the son of Hanari Mokoti, a prominent politician and member of the Crystal Tokyo Council, a sort-of parliament-type of assembly created by the King in the early years of his rule. They met at an official function, and began secretly dating soon after. The secrecy was necessary, because her mother was searching for a man of nobility for her to marry, and as wonderful as Aki was, he didn't fit the criteria. Another part of Usagi's life that she and her mother were at war with, like so much else since she hit the teen years.  
  
Aki watched her beautiful dark eyes glaze over, and squeezed her hand. Usagi jumped slightly, looking at him with an apology in her gaze. He smiled gently. "What's wrong today, Usa? Is it your mother again?"  
  
"She gave me a schedule."  
  
His eyes widened in dismayed surprise. "On your birthday?"  
  
She nodded, chuckling harshly. "Yes, on my birthday. Kami, she's become a robot. I thought I saw something human in her, but I know that was an illusion. I don't understand what happened to her."  
  
He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb lightly, causing her to shiver happily. "Ruling the world must be a terrible job. She's just trying to help you."  
  
"Some help. I need a mother, not a dictator." She sighed, a bitter look crossing her face. "Oh well. I can't expect more then what she is."  
  
Aki smiled gently. "I'm sorry, Usa. But, it is still your birthday, and I have a present for you."  
  
Usagi perked up immensely at his words. "Really? Aki, you shouldn't have."  
  
"And why not? You deserve it." He brushed his lips across hers for a moment, then pulled back, one hand reaching into the pocket of his jeans. "Anyway, this is special. I love you, Usagi. You know that. And, while I'm in Scotland for school, I want you to have this." He opened his free hand, and her heart stopped in shock. A small velvet box sat in the center of his palm, black against his tan skin.  
  
With a shaking hand, she took the box from him, and stared at it with disbelief for a moment. Finally, under his gentle eyes, she released his hand from hers, and lifted the lid of the box. A gasp escaped her lips as she gazed upon a small diamond set on a silver band, glinting softly in the dim light of the bookstore. An overwhelming sense of joy filtered through her, and she looked up with wide cinnamon eyes at Aki's face. "Is this. . . . ."  
  
He nodded, grinning at her. "Yes, Usa. Will you wait for me while I'm in Scotland?"  
  
Her heart pounded against her ribs as her thoughts flew wildly in her head. 'He wants to marry me! Won't Mother die with horror? What if she forbids me to? I won't leave Aki. I can't. Oh Kami, help me!'  
  
A thought pushed into her head unbidden, and she froze, looking off into space in distraction. 'I won't leave Aki. I'll go with him. The thought of being Queen fills me with horror. I want to be free!'  
  
She gazed straight into his eyes, and clutched the small box like a lifeline, a link to the bravery she needed to keep up. "Aki, I don't want to wait."  
  
His brow furrows in confusion. "What?"  
  
"I want to get married now. I'll go to Scotland with you," she said hurriedly, watching him for a reaction.  
  
His jaw slackened, and he took her hand. "Usagi, are you serious? You want to give up your place, your throne, your family. For me?"  
  
She nodded wildly. "Aki, I love you. And, I can't be what Mother wants me to be. I need my freedom, and I need you. No matter what I lose in the process."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. "But, you're the heir! People know you everywhere. How could we pull something off like this?"  
  
"I'd fix it all up, Aki. You wouldn't recognize me. They'll never find us, Aki! We can be together with no one to stop us!" She clasped his hand tightly, searching his gaze. "Are you willing to do this with me?"  
  
He gazed at her silently for a moment, mind whirling. 'Abandon my life, my home, my family. Could I do that?' Suddenly, he leaned over, and kissed her, taking the choice away from his logical brain. 'I love her more than anything. I would do anything for her.' As he pulled away, he spoke. "I would do anything for you, Usa. When do you want to leave?"  
  
Rapture filled her gaze, and she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "Oh, Aki! We can finally live!" She pulled her head back to gaze at his. His eyes were full of the love and caring that she had never expected in her lifetime. She kissed his cheek softly. "Let's go tonight. How about that?"  
  
He smiled, brushing his lips against his. "That would be wonderful."  
  
Serenity watched from the shadows of a pillar as her only daughter pasted on a smile for the well-meaning son of a noble, heart fracturing at the sight. This reminded her of her own 18th birthday, long ago on the Moon. The same push for freedom, same fake curve to her lips---it's all as she remembered it. Only, she never lived out her rebellion, and Usagi was straining at the bit, breaking away little by little. The queen's pale face creased in the shadows of the great ballroom, and she stepped farther back into the shadows, feeling cool crystal against her bare back, something inside her searching for a moment of darkness, a fleeting flight of silence.  
  
Her only child despised her, and there wasn't a thing she can change about it. In the darkness of her bedroom, listening to the soft breathing of her husband, she wondered at herself, at what she'd become. Was there anything left from her old self inside this shell of a woman? All Usagi saw is a robot, a ruler who cared nothing for her own family, a leader first, mother second. Was that who she really was? Had she lost all her youth in the years past?  
  
Serenity sighed, closing her eyes. It didn't matter anymore. Usagi was the heir, and she had to learn the hardships of royal rule before she began her reign. 'You don't understand now, Usagi. This may seem like a prison, and I may seem unfeeling, but you will understand soon. This is necessary for the strength of our world,' she thought sadly, feeling the truth in her words, and muffling the protest inside her dying soul.  
  
Usagi muffled a yawn, glancing at the silver watch gracefully adorning her slim wrist. Quarter to eleven. She took a deep breath, and straightened up. Time to say goodbye. She turned briskly, and found herself face-to-face with her father, questioning eyebrow raised. She gulped, and smiled cheerfully up at him. "Hi, Papa."  
  
Endymion looked at her slyly while taking her elbow. "Where were you headed off to, Usagi," he muttered from the corner of his smiling mouth as they glide across the cavernous room towards a side door.  
  
She flinched internally at his probe, floundering for some excuse as he leads her along. "Ummm. . . .Well. . . ."  
  
They ducked into the shadows, and he found the almost-invisible side door, smiling at his bewildered daughter. "Never mind, Usagi. Go on up to your room, or the kitchen for some food. You hardly ate a thing at dinner," he admonished gently, releasing her elbow.  
  
Cinnamon eyes widened, and she gaped at her grinning father. "But, what about Mama? Won't she be mad at me," she whimpered.  
  
He winked at her cheerfully. "I'll take care of it, Usagi. It's your birthday. You shouldn't be stuck in a stuffy ballroom. If I know anything about you, it's that you're like your mother, and your mother would want to be freed for her 18th birthday."  
  
Her throat closed with tears, and she wrapped her arms around her startled father, feeling a pang of loneliness already. Her father was always wonderful to her, and a great teacher, even if he was a bit closed-off most of the time. But, when he got sentimental, she could always tell it was sincere. "Thank you, Papa," she whispered, hugging him with all her might.  
  
Endymion smiled gently, patting her shoulder softly. "Happy Birthday, Usagi," he replied before releasing her. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Tears threatened to strangle her, but she smiled reassuringly, and slipped through the unnoticeable door, and into a small passage. Endymion watched the little door for a moment, smiling at the thought of his little girl. Finally, he stepped back out into the lights and music of the celebration, and made his way over to his wife, who was standing near the front door, speaking with Sailor Venus. Venus's left hand is occupied by the toddler at her side, her little son.  
  
The little boy, almost 3 years old, twisted the rings on his mother's hand and looked up to see Endymion coming up to stand with them. He released his mother's hands, and clapped his hands together. "Uncle Endy! Uncle Endy!"  
  
Endymion smiled down at the little boy, coming up to stand next to his wife, and looked at a blushing Venus. "Masaki came for the party, I see," he commented lightly.  
  
Venus nodded. "Yes---although we are leaving right about now." She looked pointedly at Serenity, and tugged on Masaki's hand. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go. I'll tell you a story. . . ." Her voice trailed off as she and Masaki melted into the crowd, leaving Serenity and Endymion relatively alone in their corner of the ballroom.  
  
Serenity looked up at him curiously. "Where's Usagi," she asked, concern edging her voice.  
  
He shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I let her go up to her room. She didn't want to be here, and it's her birthday. And besides, it's your birthday, too. You can't expect me to let you waste the night away in this stuffy room," he replied suggestively, pulling her closer to him.  
  
The impassive look that had been on her face all evening began to fade away, and she smiled up at him, squeezing his wrist. "Oh, really? What are your plans for me," she teased lightly.  
  
He grinned rakishly down at her, tracing the line of her delicate jaw with his free hand. She was only this free around him and their close friends, reverting back to a glimmer of her old self. Sometimes, he missed that Usagi, the one who would giggle, trip into his arms with an endearing smile, and tease his studious ways before stealing his textbooks from him impishly. He understood why she wasn't like that anymore, but he still missed that part of her. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned down, and nipped her nose lightly. "Are you willing to abandon the party to find out," he murmurs softly into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
She sighed gently, relishing the beginning of the birthday tradition. They would have a huge party to distract everyone else, then sneak away for their own private presents and celebration. Without fail, on every birthday, one spouse would initiate it, and the other would whole-heartedly agree. Already, she was melting under his soft actions, and she couldn't stop herself if she wanted to. "Absolutely," she replied breathlessly.  
  
Smiling to himself, he scooped her up into his arms, and headed hurriedly for the door, trying to quiet her giggles as best as possible, so not to be noticed. And, they slip away secretly, off to their own little world, not a concern passing in their minds of the motives of their child.  
  
Her hands shook as she took the glimmering gem out of her jacket pocket, watching it as it glinted pink in the fluorescent lights of an airport bathroom. Her baseball cap came off moments ago, leaving her now-shoulder-length cotton-candy hair resting on her neck. She gazed at the reflection in the wide mirror for a moment, looking wistfully at her unusual hair color for the last time. She had grown to like the curious hue over her years, but had no qualms about ridding herself of it. It was a reminder of all she hated, all she wanted to leave behind.  
  
Her fingers closed around her crystal, her Pink Moon Crystal, to guard her eyes from the bright light about to emit from it as it performed the biggest changes of her life. She closed her eyes, and murmured, "Change me," under her breath. The crystal flared to life in her hand, warming her palm, and a sudden burst of light enveloped her form for a brief moment before there was only the darkness of her closed eyes. Anxiously, she cracked open an eye, and gasped.  
  
Her dark cinnamon eyes were no more; Green-grey irises stared back at her pale face, looking only at the hair that once was pink. It was brown, a rich hue she borrowed from Makoto, and perfectly straight. Not a wavy strand in sight, and it gladdened her. No one could tell her from one pedestrian from another, and she took heart in it. She smiled at her reflection, and it smiled back, telling of happier times ahead.  
  
The PA system crackled over her head, and announced her and Masaki's flight was boarding, and fear clenched her heart. This was the moment she dreaded; She had to sever her bond with the crystal, and in so doing sever her bond with her parents, so they can never find her. Her breath quickened, her heart fluttered. As soon as she did this final act, they would know. And, they would feel pain, endless pain. But, no more than her pain.  
  
She set her face in determination, and held the dimmed crystal to her breast, next to her pumping heart. 'Let it be no more. Let me be one, alone, singular. May you only come to use at my final call, to use of my child if need be. Be silent now, and cut your ties,' she thought calmly, closing her eyes, reaching out with the crystal to her bond, red as fire in her mind's eye. Tears threatened her lids as she whispered a silent goodbye to her unaware parents, and deftly sliced through the ruby link, weakness filling her as power left her veins, the cord now lifeless and black. She opened her eyes, face set to the future, and left the restroom, leaving her cap behind on the floor.  
  
Serenity shot up like a rocket from her husband's arms, the sleep fully gone from her eyes. Silk rustled against her nude form, and she felt him wake beside her, feeling his confusion in her blood. "Ren, what did I just feel," he muttered, pushing the hair from his eyes.  
  
She was silent, eyes screwed shut tightly, reaching with her power for a link she can't feel anymore. She looked for the ruby cord, usually brightest in her heart, and all she saw was black. A gasp escaped her lips, and horror engulfed her heart swiftly. Endymion jerked stiffly beside her, and she knew he saw it, too.  
  
Pulling the sheets around her nudity, she leapt from the plush bed, pillows flying across the floor, and raced for the door, hearing Endymion's footsteps rapidly behind her. As she run breathlessly down the hall, bedroom doors opened, and her Senshi stepped outside their rooms, wild look of dread in their eyes. Serenity didn't glance at them, only pushed on, running faster than she had for almost a thousand years. 'They felt it, too,' she thought. 'I'm not hallucinating. Her bond is cut.'  
  
Bursting into her daughter's room, she was stilled at the doorway, eyes sweeping over a placid, undisturbed bed. A note rested on the pale pink pillows at the head, and she walked slowly over to it, ignoring the gasps coming from her friends and husband as they enter the tomb-like room. With shaking hands, she lifted the note, and unfolded it to read:  
  
'I can't be you.'  
  
Her heart stopped, ice freezing her veins. The rebellion was complete. What she herself could not do, her daughter did. Silence reigned as Endymion gently took the note from his inanimate wife, and read the sentence silently, grief etched in his features as the realization smashed into him. He gazed at Serenity painfully, touching her shoulder. Her lip trembled, and she entered his embrace gratefully, sobbing silent tears of agony into his bare shoulder. The Senshi looked on in quiet sorrow as midnight came, and there were no stars in the inky sky; Only the dim lights of airplanes leaving and arriving were visible to those who looked. 


	2. Part Two

Sailor Venus touched the newspaper on her desk with light fingertips, heart breaking harshly as she read the text on the front page. Tears filled her cornflower eyes as they ran over the smiling subject so dear, pictured in the center of the page, and she closed them softly. Usagi was gone, in the words of their spokesperson, ". . .relocated to an undisclosed location for her safety." The press was having a field day, speculating on her whereabouts, wondering on the cause. The editorial pages of papers all over the world were full of opinion and fact, hoping to hit a nerve in the royal circle. But, none could come close to the truth of the matter; only the Senshi and the royal couple knew the truth.  
  
Giggles of joy filled her ears, and she opened her eyes, smiling at her son as he jumped around her office, chasing after an errant balloon. Her tears faded, but the sorrow in the lines of her face lingered, and she watched her only child with bittersweet pleasure. 'Masaki is the only light left in our lives. Will I be begrudged by Serenity for my child, since she lost her own?'  
  
A sigh escaped her lips, and she leaned her chin on her hand, resting her elbow on the desk. 'What happened to you, Usagi? Why did you see the need to change? Did you drive your daughter away?'  
  
Masaki clambered happily onto his mother's lap, and her arms went around his tiny form, holding him tightly to herself. As he poked his now-caught balloon, she stroked his dark hair. 'As much as I wish you hadn't left, Chibi-Usa,' she thought gently, 'Please be happy with your choice. All I want is your happiness.'  
  
Serenity stood stoically at her bedroom window, looking out onto her quiet city. The sunset in front of her raged red and orange as it sank below the ocean's horizon, sending fiery tendrils of light across her pale face, and she closed her eyes, stuffing her tears below her throat, making them disappear. She could feel the weight of age sink on her shoulders as the sky darkened, and the night fell on the third day since Usagi ran away, the third day of held-back tears from her Senshi, pain-filled gazes from her husband, and her own silence. If she had been younger, she would've spent the time crying hysterically in her bed, seeking comfort from Endymion and her friends. But, she was past that now. She had been past that for many years.  
  
'My strength is in my silence,' she thought coldly. 'I can't speak to anyone about Usagi. Emotions won't help me rule the world. Besides, where did my emotions ever get me? No. Silence is the only way I can save myself.'  
  
*What have I become?*  
  
Her eyes opened with a start at the cry inside her mind. 'What do you mean? This is what I wanted. I couldn't be the ruler I am today if I was still emotional, still open to people. I am strong, and I have to stay strong. Do you want me to revert back into flighty old Usagi, and have the world fall apart?'  
  
*You're a robot! How could this happen to me? I had strength, I had love, I had feeling. Someday, you'll drive them all away with your 'strength' just like you did with Chibi-Usa! The Senshi, Mamoru--*  
  
A small scream ripped from Serenity's throat, and she fell to her knees, silencing her inner self. 'It's Endymion now, not Mamoru! We've all changed, but he won't leave me! He understands why I'm like this, understands the need for it! We don't say those names anymore. It's Endymion. . . .' Suddenly, a crack appeared in the immovable face, and she buried her face in her slim hands as a single tear slipped down her porcelain cheek. 'No more Mamoru. . .It's Endymion,' she thought, a twinge of sorrow breaking into her heart.  
  
Her inner voice leapt at it. *You miss it! Be yourself! Call to him--*  
  
"I don't miss it." Her steely voice cut the silent room. "I am who I am. I must stay strong." She lifted her face from her hands, and stared with unseeing eyes into the twilight, muting her soul.  
  
That's how Endymion found her as he walked into the bedroom with aching feet, and stopped at the door. His dark eyes locked onto her tiny form, saw the clenched fists holding onto fistfuls of her white gown, and his stomach lurched painfully. 'Why won't she speak to me? She's angry, full of pain--but she says nothing to me. When did speaking your mind become off-limits?' he thought bitterly, and moved towards her kneeling form.  
  
She felt him enter through their taut link, but didn't move to him. Even with a silent step, she knew he was coming to her. She shuddered, suddenly not wanting his light touch. He wanted her to collapse in his arms with grief. Well, she didn't want to. There was no grief inside her anymore---only silence. Before he could touch her, she stood up, moving closer to the window.  
  
He faltered behind her straight-backed form, but squared his shoulders, and stepped beside her, gazing at her smooth face. "Ren, are you all right," he asked softly, hoping she'll meet his eyes. "Do you want to talk to me?" 'Don't close me out,' he begged silently. 'Don't become something like what I was before I met you.'  
  
She breathed silently, watching the lights in her city twinkle. 'Stay strong. Be strong.' "We don't have an heir, Endymion."  
  
His eyes widened in shock, and he gaped at her, flabbergasted at her cool words. 'Oh gods,' he thought. 'It's already begun.' Anger built up in him like a tsunami, and he inhaled sharply, midnight irises darkening. "Is that all you care about?" he lashed out, searching for a reaction in her face. "Our only child has run away, cut herself off from us, and all you can think about is the goddamn succession?"  
  
She turned away from him. "We don't have time to get emotional. We have a whole planet to think about."  
  
"What the hell are you saying? We shouldn't worry about our daughter, the daughter who has disappeared without a trace, who doesn't want anything to do with us? What the hell has happened to you, Serenity?" The question that he was afraid to ask was out in the open, and he was glad. He didn't want this robot anymore. He wanted his damn wife back, the one who would giggle, cry, smile in truth, make suggestive comments to him during open court.  
  
Silence met his plea. Almost glowing with frustration, he reached out, grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around, shaking her lightly. "Look at me, Usako," he pleaded angrily, using the name he hadn't said in many years in his desperation.  
  
She looked up at him quickly, and he stopped, pain hitting his heart. Her eyes, those beautiful azure eyes he loved so much, the eyes that told him how much she loved him, were dead, blank. He felt a part of her died at that moment, and he should've died as well. His Usako was gone, and only a shell remained. His soul was killed at the realization, and he released her gently, taking a few steps away.  
  
Serenity killed her secret self in silence, feeling nothing inside herself. Her eyes shut tightly against Endymion's pained gaze, and a shudder rippled through her as her fists clenched, and she was released from herself, leaving nothing but the mask she had perfected over the years. She watched her beloved step back, and there was a dull ache in her limbs. Her inner voice was right- she had driven him away. Her heart hardened, and she felt their link go limp with the loss of her soul.  
  
There was silence in the room, a tense, torturous pause that ate away at the wilted link. Suddenly, Serenity cleared her throat, opened her blank eyes, and met her husband's gaze icily. "We have to think of something to do about the succession, Endymion," she commented tonelessly. "The world will only be satisfied for so long."  
  
He nodded, and turned away, walking towards the door. As he turned the knob, he hesitated, hoping for one last word from her. She just looked at his still back, watching him go. He left the room. She didn't call him back.  
  
The next morning, before most of the household was awake, the King's possessions were moved into a room down the hall from the sleeping Queen's bed. The Senshi felt a part of themselves drown. The royal couple took it in stride.  
  
Two Years Later. . .  
  
A light hum escaped Usagi's lips as she made her way around her tiny kitchen, stirring the steaming pots on the stove with a cheerful hand. The small window over the stove revealed a dying day, the deep purples of twilight enveloping Edinburgh's stone buildings and surrounding hills, and she could see the streetlights shine softly in the growing dusk. Her mouth curved into a smile, and she continued with her tune, awaiting her husband's return from class patiently.  
  
It had been two years since she and Aki left Tokyo for good, and they had been the happiest two years of her life. With the money Aki had saved up in his private fund, and the little savings she had from her own allowance over the years, she and Aki were doing surprisingly well. The education she finished with Sailor Mercury amounted to a college degree, and she had found a job as a teacher in an elementary school in the center of Edinburgh. Aki was finishing his degree in education at the university, and was already finding job openings. They were married at City Hall a few weeks after their arrival and had bought a flat near the university which suited both of them perfectly. Of course, there were the little spats now and then, but that was to be expected. Her life was wonderful, and she didn't even dream of going back to Tokyo.  
  
She brushed back a strand of dark hair, looking across the room at a copy of the newspaper she picked up earlier that day. A headline about tension in the royal circle screamed across the page, and she turned away, putting it from her mind. 'There's always been tension in the royal circle. Kami, it wouldn't surprise me if Mama and Papa had separate rooms by now. No one outside the palace would know, of course. I wonder how the Senshi feel now?' she thought coolly, placing a top on her boiling pot of rice, and walked out of the steaming kitchen.  
  
She stood silently in front of the full-length mirror on the door of the closet in her bedroom, looking warily at her flat stomach. Her fingers lightly pushed up her sweater to the bottom of her breasts, and she ran her fingertips along her midriff, apprehension rising unwillingly in her mind. There was a baby in there; her gynecologist told her yesterday, and tomorrow was her first appointment with the obstetrician. Her heart leapt for joy at the news, and now she was worried. What if Aki didn't want a child yet? She didn't want to have to get rid of it, especially since she was almost two months along already. She thought he would be all right with a baby, but she couldn't be totally sure. The only thing to do was pray it would all work out.  
  
A grin crossed her lips, and she rested her hands on her stomach, elation rising in her once more. 'A baby! I can barely believe it. I'm glad I watched Minako's pregnancy with Masaki so closely. . .I feel like I might be a little more prepared. But, I won't have a son. It will be a girl, like I was, and my mother, and her mother, and so on.' She giggled, and pulled her sweater back down, smoothing it gently. 'And, I don't have to name her Serenity! I don't think this could get any better!'  
  
The front door opened, and she jumped slightly, her silence disrupted by the usual creaking. Smiling, she walked out of the bedroom towards the cozy living room, ready to greet her unsuspecting husband.  
  
Aki sighed, shrugging off his wool coat, and pulled off his scarf when he entered the warm flat, hanging both on the coat rack on the wall next to him. His face was tired but happy as he walked into the living room, and it lit up like a match when he saw his wife enter from the door on the other side of the room. Every day he was amazed to see her to greet him, and he had been shocked to see her adapt to her role as wife so quickly when they first arrived. She always had a smile for him when he came home, but today, in her curved mouth, there was something deeper. He grinned at her, and met her halfway, right in front of the sofa. "Hi Usa," he greeted softly, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
She met his lips gently, wrapping her arms around his neck in welcome. Her heart was pounding in apprehension, and she tightened her grip unconsciously. He broke off the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist, and looked down at her questioningly. "Usagi, are you all right? You look pale," he said, a stab of concern hitting him as he helped her to sit on the sofa.  
  
Usagi smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, Aki. How was class?"  
  
He shrugged. "Fine. My professor said my essay on parental involvement in school activities was well-written." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How was your day?"  
  
"Good. My students were well-behaved today, as usual." She paused. "Aki, I need to tell you something."  
  
His brow furrowed, and he tightened his hold on her. "Well? What's up?"  
  
She smiled hesitantly up at him. "I went to see my doctor yesterday, and she told me some interesting news. . ." She died off, unsure of how to continue. He squeezed her shoulder in support, and she took a deep breath. It's now or never. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Aki's mouth went slack, and his jaw dropped in shock. She watched him worriedly, biting her bottom lip. His eyes traveled up and down her slim form, and suddenly a brilliant smile erupted on his face. 'A baby. . .We're having a baby!' He lifted Usagi clear off the couch into his arms, and cut off her yelp of surprise with a kiss.  
  
After a moment, she released his lips, looking at him quizzically. "Aki. . ." Hope swelled in her heart at the euphoria on his face.  
  
"We're having a baby! Can you believe it? How far along are you?" he asked quickly, holding her closer to his form.  
  
She smiled in relief. "Almost two months, now. I think it's due in June sometime."  
  
He grinned. "It'll be a girl. I know it. This means she needs a trust fund! And, a crib! And clothes, and I'll need a shotgun---"  
  
She covered his babbling mouth with her hand, raising a dark eyebrow at him. "A shotgun? For what?"  
  
"For shooting the boys who try to ask her out, of course. It's a father's prerogative." He smiled rakishly as she laughed, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"You're a nut! A shotgun, for heaven's sake. But, the trust fund was a good idea," she added, giggling in-between words.  
  
"We'll go to the bank tomorrow to set it up." He spun her around in his arms as he held her over-the-threshold style. "This is absolutely amazing, Usa!" He ran his gaze up and down her form, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Only two months along. . .?"  
  
She smirked at his train of thought, and nodded. "Only two months along," she whispered, lifting her lips to his. He tightened his grip on her, and moved quickly to the bedroom, shutting the door. Her giggles turned into sighs momentarily, and the rice was left to its own devices.  
  
A petite woman walked alone in Crystal Tokyo, headed home from her job. Darkness hit the shining city with a vengeance this night, and even the slim streetlamps couldn't help her fear of the dark. Her anxiousness was palpable as she hurried down the sparsely populated street, and cut into an alleyway towards the fire escape of her little flat, quickening her step as the lights from the street dimmed the farther she went down the alley. She felt an immediate relief as she spotted her window, feeling safe from the hated dark even as it invaded every corner of the dead-ended road.  
  
Suddenly, a hand clasped her wrist, and before she could let out a scream, a tall man shoved her against a brick wall, and covered her mouth with his other hand. Dark purple eyes stared down at her, and she was hypnotized by the lust swimming inside them. They traveled down her slim form, and he pressed his body to hers, rendering her immobile and releasing her wrist. "You're a very pretty girl," he breathed into her ear. His voice was oddly smooth, and she felt his hand run through her long blonde hair. "You look very much like the woman I'm fated for."  
  
She could see his skin in the dim light, and it was translucent, little blue veins running their course around his face. It was strangely alluring, and she wanted nothing more to touch it, trace the light lines with her fingers. He watched her silently for a moment, then lowered his lips to her mouth, and crushed her against the wall. Her mouth went slack, and abruptly she was disgusted by him, wanted to shove him away and scream. But, her energy was slowing leaving her, and she saw with a weakened gaze that he was beginning to glow. His purple eyes shone as she withered away under his mouth's assault, pleading to him with her wide eyes for mercy. Her heart slowed, she couldn't breathe with him kissing her, and suddenly her sight was gone. Her brain went black, and she went completely limp in his lean arms, death taking her lifeless soul to his house.  
  
The man smirked, and pushed her frail form out of his arms, watching her crumple to the cold ground, pale with ruin. She was a toy, a look-a-like to the woman he really wanted, a woman not even born yet, but he knew she was conceived. He felt her, knew her, wanted her. She would hold amazing powers, and she would be gorgeous. She wouldn't be able to resist him. No one could.  
  
Turning, he walked out of the alley, and joined the populace in the street, filled with the life of his young victim. His black hair glinted in the golden lights, and no one took note of the odd white streaks invading the dark of his hair; with all the crazy things young kids were doing those days, he looked tame. He knew it, and laughed silently at the irony. He could kill them all with a single wave of his hand, and his master could kill the world without a single thought. His time would come, and soon. All he needed was the woman, and the ultimate powers would be his.  
  
The pleasure of their imagined deaths shivered through him, and he debated actually finishing the attack he started with the girl. But, he shrugged, and called one of his minions with a mental order. These pitiful people had no idea of the cloud looming over them, but after the death of his young victim, they will understand. Let the youma handle the general public; he would save himself for a real struggle. 


	3. Part Three

Bummer, dudes. Sorry if this is super lame. Blame life. Thanks to my fabulous editors, who are absolutely amazing. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own all original characters. The character "Aya" has been influenced by the character of the same name in the manga "Ayashi No Ceres." This disclaimer goes for the two previous chapters as well as this one.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes at her grinning husband as they sat at the kitchen table, sipping their usual cups of coffee as they listened to the fluttering footsteps upstairs which had become a daily event. "For a quiet girl, she's very loud in the mornings," Usagi commented to Aki as the cries of "Mama!" continued from above.  
  
He smirked, setting down his steaming mug onto the wooden table. "I can only wonder where she got that from," he teased gently, reaching across the table for his wife's hand.  
  
She grinned, squeezed his hand, and cocked her head towards the nearby stairway. "Yes, Aya?" she called.  
  
"Where's my homework?"  
  
A sigh escaped Usagi's lips. "In your schoolbag, dear."  
  
"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "Where's that?"  
  
Usagi chuckled quietly as Aki sighed, releasing her hand, and went back to his coffee. "It's down here in the kitchen."  
  
There was a shuffling sound upstairs, and then steps coming down the stairs. Suddenly, a tall teenage girl appeared in the doorway of the airy kitchen, grinning good-naturedly at her amused parents. "Morning," she greeted cheerfully, stopping to kiss her parents' cheeks before going to get a mug of coffee from the counter.  
  
Aki smiled at Usagi, and then turned to his daughter. "Good morning, Aya. All set for school?"  
  
Aya glanced at the blue bag sitting on the counter a few feet away from her, and blushed slightly. "Yes, Papa. I've got to stop leaving my bag down here. I get all confused when I do," she replied, moving to the table, and took a seat at her mother's side, coffee in hand.  
  
Usagi looked at her daughter. "Do you have all your homework done?" she asked in Japanese, one brown eyebrow raised.  
  
Aya smiled. "Yes, Mama. But, school's over in a week. We don't have a lot of homework anymore." She glanced at the silver watch around her left wrist, and sighed. "Off to school for me." She swallowed down the rest of her coffee, grabbed her bag, and kissed her parents' cheeks once more. "Bye!"  
  
Aki patted her hand. "Goodbye, Aya. Have a good day."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Bye, dear. And," she hesitated, memories coming unbidden to her mind. Aya waited for her mother to continue, wondering at the odd look on her face. Usagi shook her head slightly, and smiled. "Happy birthday, darling."  
  
Aya's face brightened immediately, and her mouth curved into a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Mama," she replied softly, and walked out of the kitchen, headed to the front door.  
  
Usagi sighed, a frown crossing her lips. Aki raised an eyebrow, and reached for her hand again. "Usa? What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't remember getting a 'Happy Birthday' from my parents at sixteen," she commented distantly. "Or, at least not right away. I got one at the ball we always had, but that was official." She cut herself off, gazing with gray eyes off into space. The sun filtered through the window behind her, and suddenly she felt ill. "I haven't thought about them in ages, Aki. Why now?"  
  
He smiled gently, and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "Aya's sixteen today. It's just memories, love."  
  
She shrugged, and gave him a small grin. "It's all right. A passing moment." She glanced at the clock on the wall above the stove, and squeezed his hand. "You better go," she said softly, releasing his hand.  
  
Aki patted her hand, and stood. "I'll be back by five to help you with dinner," he said. She nodded. He leaned down, and touched his lips gently to his. "See you later, Usa." He grinned, and followed the same path his daughter just took.  
  
Usagi sat at the table as she heard the front door close, and the car start up. As the sound of its engine faded away, she closed her eyes, and rested her chin in her hand, pushing down the swelling lump from her throat. Her sixteenth birthday had been nothing to smile at, the day she was introduced to her world as the official heir, when her powers as a Senshi were elevated to full strength. None of that made her happy. She could only be thankful her own daughter could feel joy on this special day.  
  
Life since Aya's birth had been as perfect as could be expected for a young family. Aki got a job at the university, Usagi was still succeeding at her elementary teaching position, and they lived in a comfortable house with their child. Edinburgh was the best place to raise Aya, and she had been excelling at all her studies at the local academy.  
  
Usagi's eyes opened, and she smiled happily at the thought of her daughter. Aya had grown up as a free-spirited, cheerful child who rarely gave her parents trouble. Even as the horrors of adolescence struck, she still managed to keep a smile, and for that Usagi felt blessed. She was the kind of child anyone would be proud to call their own, and she was free from the oppression of royal life. It was all Usagi could've asked for, and even beyond.  
  
Usagi sighed, pushing back her hair with a pale hand. Yes, the three of them had a perfect world. But, the world outside Edinburgh was hardly perfect. The year of Aya's birth had sparked the beginning of new attacks on the populace of Crystal Tokyo by youma unlike any seen before. These were stronger, faster, more resistant to attacks. The Senshi were having a hard time of defeating these new creatures in large numbers. No one knew who was controlling them. Death tolls were rising. The people were becoming restless, wanting answers from their rulers. A visible split could be seen in the royal couple as the years went by. It seemed the peak of attacks had been reached by this year, and there was no let-up. From what Usagi had seen in the papers, the Senshi were exhausted, confused. Her parents weren't responding to each other. The people had fears of the weakening power of the King and Queen. Her own disappearance came up from time to time, papers wondering when she would return, and why she had gone to that infamous "undisclosed location."  
  
Usagi smiled slightly. She had to hand it to Mercury; That was a stroke of political genius.  
  
Her smile faded. What could the Senshi do now? The Queen was virtually powerless, having lost the ability to become Sailor Moon at the beginning of her reign. The Senshi, even putting their powers together, couldn't end the constant youma attacks. 'And, I gave up my power as a Senshi when I escaped. I am of no help to them now,' she thought wryly. 'Has my one act of rebellion changed fate? Poor Pluto. I wonder how this had affected her.'  
  
Suddenly, a thread of foreboding snuck into her mind. 'Aya... Aya has the power to become a Senshi,' she thought suddenly. 'My blood runs in her veins, and it is hardly diluted. Aki was born of Earthen nobility. She is the next in line, no matter what I've done. She could stop the attacks. I could tell her, and send her to my mother..'  
  
The breath caught in her throat, and she gasped, touching her forehead lightly. Send her to the royal family, to a life of oppression and suffocation? 'No. I could never do that. I worked so hard to save us both from that fate. I couldn't throw her to the wolves after saving myself. No, it can't be done. Besides, how can I be sure? She's only sixteen, and she would've told me if she felt something odd inside herself.'  
  
She pushed away from the table, and ran upstairs, leaving the coffee mug on the table for later. Usually she would be on her way to school by now, but the elementary school year just ended last Friday, so she was free until August. Entering her bedroom, Usagi went straight over to the bed, and flopped down, a sigh lifting into the air as she closed her eyes, blocking the sun's rays from her sight.  
  
Nothing in the world could make her give her only child to the fate she outran herself. World be damned! Aya would normal, even if Usagi had to die to ensure it.  
  
There was silence, but for the sounds of animals in the nearby woods. Usagi was lulled into quiet complacency as she lay on her bed, comforted by the thought of fooling fate, and saving her daughter. Fate couldn't do a thing, now...  
  
It came to her. Her eyes snapped open, not caring about the blinding sunshine around her. Aya was the key to ending the strife, and fate would get her, no matter what the cost. Maybe she hadn't escaped anything. Maybe fate had planned for all this.  
  
She struggled to control herself. 'I'll burn in hell before Aya is subjected to my former life,' she cried in her mind, and sat up quickly. She shook her head, clearing it, and smirked slightly. She'd do fate one better. Her mother wasn't going to get Aya without a fight, even if Usagi wasn't here to do the fighting.  
  
Swiftly, she crossed the room to her antique desk, and sat down at it, reaching for her favorite pen. Staring pensively at the blank sheet of paper in front of her, she smiled, and set her tip to the surface.  
  
'My dearest Aya...'  
  
Aya plopped herself down in the grass, leaning her back against the sturdy trunk of her favorite tree as she watched Edinburgh wind down from another work day. The sun was just beginning its descent towards the horizon, as was normal for summer, and the shine cast a glittering reflection in her golden hair, creating a halo effect. Her azure eyes squinted against the brightness, and she closed them, lifting her face to the sky. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and sighed.  
  
This was her favorite hill in town, close to her home, high enough to see Edinburgh's intersecting streets, but small compared to the mountains surrounding her, green with the first kiss of summer. She was perfectly alone here, with time to do with what she pleased. It was silent, an atmosphere she wasn't in during the school day, when the bustle of her giggling classmates engulfed her. She loved the silence. She loved the peace. Only here, sitting in the warm, tall grasses could she obtain both. They were the only thing she could obtain in her life right now.  
  
Another sigh escaped her lips, and she lowered her face to lean her cheek on her knees. Her heart clutched painfully, and she flinched. She loved Scotland with all her might, but she couldn't bear to be here anymore, near all these people who seemed completely ignorant to the outside world. She didn't want to stay here, isolated from the world, to find a good job and marry a nice boy. It hurt to stay, and she didn't want to hurt.  
  
Aya frowned, and opened her bright eyes. Why did she feel this way about her life? She had wonderful parents, good grades; why did she feel this need for more than what she had? It was like there was a hole inside her soul, like she was missing a piece of herself. Ridiculous, really. She had all she could need from life at this point. It was selfish to want more than what she already had.  
  
'Not if you don't have everything you need in life...'  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, and tightened her grip on her knees. That was it. She didn't have everything she needed. There was this hole, a gap in her core that she couldn't deny. It gnawed at her, sending her down a spiral of self-analyzing and unanswered questions. She hated not knowing where she came from. She hated not knowing what she lacked.  
  
It was more than her lack of relatives. She understood that perfectly. After all, she saw cases of relationships in Edinburgh where couples were socially unacceptable by the parents, so they ran away. Her mother had told her the story when she was twelve; how her mother was higher on the social ladder than her father, and their relationship was forbidden. They had to run. She wasn't bothered by her lack of family in the least. It was her lack of heritage that bothered her.  
  
She knew she was at least part Japanese, from her mother's few stories, and the way she made Aya learn Japanese at home. There must be more to it than "It's the most-widely spoken language in the world other than English" crap she's been hearing since she was old enough to speak. But, other than that, Aya didn't know a thing about herself or her ancestors. It irked her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she straightened, staring off into the blue sky surrounding her. She lacked something else, too, and not even she could place it. Whenever she read the papers in the morning, and she saw the headlines screaming of attacks and destruction in Crystal Tokyo, her heart would give a funny lurch. It wasn't just sympathy for the populace that was suffering; it was more like an urge to help, to take up a sword and slay the evildoers. She had no connections to Crystal Tokyo or the royal family, but all she'd wanted to do is help them ever since she discovered the full extent of the atrocities. She'd never told a soul; none of her acquaintances at school would understand, and her parents would probably send her off to a psychologist for help. It was something she kept to herself, and on this day, her sixteenth birthday, she felt the pangs keenly.  
  
Suddenly, she rolled her eyes, and stood, brushing grass from her jeans. 'I'm nuts,' she thought darkly, stretching her arms over her head, and sighing. 'No wonder I don't have any close friends. I might as well be in a nuthouse. Why am I so strange?'  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself, she leaned against the tree once more. Somehow, she couldn't grasp the fact that she was nuts. It didn't ring true. "Maybe there's more to me than what I thought," she said softly. "I wish I knew. I just want more than this. I need more."  
  
She blushed lightly as soon as the words left her mouth, tinting her ivory skin a vivid pink. How selfish of her to say such things! Needing more... 'Why, I feel ashamed just thinking about it,' she thought.  
  
Still... She sighed wistfully. 'Is it a crime to want to feel whole? Am I really as selfish as I make myself?'  
  
Shaking her head, she glanced at her watch. Almost five o'clock. She had to get going, or less she'd be late to help with dinner. Aya frowned, and started walking down her hill, arms still wrapped around herself in comfort in spite of the warm June temperature.  
  
Aya grinned at her parents from her seat at the kitchen table as they walked in, carrying a cake between them. The sixteen flickering candles were the only light in the darkening kitchen other than the purple light from the setting sun outside. Her parents' faces were glowing with pride, and Aya shoved all her thoughts away from her mind for the night. It was her birthday; she should be allowed some happiness.  
  
Usagi smiled as she and Aki set the freshly-baked cake down in front of their smiling daughter. Her mind was clear, and she was quite cheerful; the letter sat folded in her desk, and she felt full with the knowledge that her daughter was safe. "We don't want to sing unless you really want us to, darling," she said merrily, poking Aki in the ribs. "We both know how tone-deaf your father is."  
  
Aya giggled as Aki grunted, shooting a glare at his wife that held blatant love. Usagi smiled innocently, and turned back to Aya. "Go ahead, Aya. Make a wish."  
  
"Because we know how anxious your mother is to dig into that cake," Aki said smoothly, paying Usagi back for her jab. She stuck the tip of her tongue out at him.  
  
Aya smiled. "I'm anxious for it myself. I've been saving myself all day for this chocolate cake," she commented, and closed her eyes. Drawing a deep breath, she searched her mind. 'I wish... I wish I could be whole,' she thought bitterly, and released her breath. The candles sputtered out, and for the first time since she was ten, Aya didn't need another breath to get them all.  
  
Usagi clapped, and brought out her knife. "I hope you get your wish, Aya," she said sincerely, slicing into the cake as Aki gathered the plates together.  
  
Aya smiled sadly. "So do I, Mama. So do I."  
  
Yay! There it is. What do you think of Aya? Read and review! ~CR 


	4. Part Four

I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own all original characters. The character "Aya" has been influenced by the character of the same name in the manga "Ayashi No Ceres."  
  
Aki tried to keep his eyes on the blurry road in front of him, but Usagi was making it a little hard for him. He glanced over to the seat next to him, and saw her still skimming the front page of the newspaper, her knuckles whitening as her lips thinned with each paragraph. He knew what she was reading; a whole new set of attacks had occurred in Tokyo, injuring Sailor Jupiter in the fray, and killing twelve people. If the rain hadn't been pouring down so hard at the moment, distracting him, they would've been able to talk about it. But he couldn't see more than five feet in front of him, and they were on an extremely curvy mountain road near Edinburgh; you would have to be mad not to take your driving seriously on this road.  
  
Usagi jumped slightly in her seat as lightning streaked across the sky in front of her, clutching the newspaper tightly in her fist. Aki let out a sigh of frustration, gripping the steering wheel harder. They had left Aya at the house three days ago to get away for a quiet trip out into the country, hoping for a bit of peace. It had gone well until this morning, when a wretched storm system had hit their part of Scotland, making driving seem like hell on earth. Usagi, for odd reasons of her own, was petrified of storms, and when the news from Japan was added into the mix, her mood was not a good one. Aki wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to lose focus on the road. Aya had only been sixteen for a week; she didn't need to be an orphan yet.  
  
Seeing his wife glance at him in worry, he tossed her a wan grin. "I hate this bloody weather," he muttered, loosening his grip on the wheel slightly.  
  
"We have more to worry about than the damn weather, Aki." Usagi held up the paper. "What are we going to do? The Senshi can't take many more of these attacks, and neither can the public."  
  
Aki winced inwardly. He did not want to get into this right now. "Usa, you're the one who wanted to cut yourself off from your parents and give up your powers. There's nothing you can do about it," he replied calmly, easing his way around a sharp curve.  
  
"Are you saying I made the wrong decision?" she asked hotly.  
  
"No, I'm stating a fact. You can't do anything, and that's a fact," he shot back, pressing softly on the brakes as the car ahead slowed down.  
  
There was silence as he concentrated on the road, and she stewed in her seat. He could feel the anger radiating off her skin, and he sighed quietly. If he didn't say something soon, he was looking at a night in the living room. "Usa, Aya could do something for the Senshi if you feel that bad about this," he said quietly, glancing at her.  
  
She did not look pacified. "Not necessarily. She may not have the powers. And besides that, I don't want my mother to get her and use her like she tried to use me. That's what she wants: me crawling back with Aya so she can command us to be like her."  
  
Aki rolled his eyes. "Then why are we even having this conversation? We can't do anything for Tokyo. They'll have to figure something out for themselves." He frowned at the steadily thickening rain outside the windshield. "I'll be damned if this isn't getting thicker."  
  
"How can you give up like that, Aki? There must be something," she retorted.  
  
He grunted, and turned his eyes to her. "You yourself said Aya couldn't go. You can't go. No one here can help. Think of something, by all means, but according to you, it can't involve any of us," he replied gently, and turned back to the road, just in time to see a sharp curve on top of them. "Bloody hell!"  
  
He swerved, blocking both lanes as the car settled on the road horizontally, the front end right in the path of another car. Usagi let out a little scream as the car hit her side of the car, sending them towards the guardrail, the rain on the road making them pick up speed as they hit the rail on Aki's side, and the car turned over. Aki reached for his wife as the car rolled roughly down the mountain, glass breaking and cutting into his skin. He looked up at his wife's face, and saw a tiny smile of disappointment on her face. He clasped her hand as his head smacked painfully against his side window, and his mind went blissfully black.  
  
~*~  
  
She heard the phone ringing on her bedside table, but she was too sleepy to reach across her bed to get it. No doubt it was only her mother calling for the hundredth time this weekend. Nothing too important.  
  
Aya stretched, and blinked, opening her eyes to the only window in her room. It looked as dark as night, rain pattering on the roof with the quickness of a mouse's feet, and she looked over to her clock, checking the time. Eleven o'clock in the morning, it showed her. She groaned, and stretched again, wondering who on Earth would call at such an ungodly hour. School was just out; didn't people know that children were catching up on a year's worth of sleep?  
  
The ringing stopped abruptly, and she was glad of it. She had had enough of the phone this weekend, what with her mother calling three times a day to make sure she was fine alone and such. Honestly, it was like they had never left her alone in the house overnight before! But she half-expected it. Ever since her birthday, her mother seemed to grow a bit more protective than usual, making sure she wasn't talking to strangers, always answering the phone, no matter who was closer to it. It was making Aya feel odd, and she almost wished she wasn't sixteen, just so it would all go back to normal. But what was the sense of that?  
  
The phone began to ring again, and Aya rolled her eyes, rolling onto her stomach to reach for it. She might as well answer; her mother might think she was dead, or something.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~*~  
  
Aya burst into the main lobby of the hospital, soaked to the bone and wild-eyed. She looked like quite a sight to the nurses on duty, and they watched her race over to the front desk, seeing the signs of grief and denial on her pained, pale face. All of the nurses pitied their colleague on duty at the desk; no one wanted to give this young girl the news.  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
Nurse Bothwell, the woman on duty at the desk, looked up to see Aya standing before her, blue eyes as wet as her clothes, and straightened up in her chair. "Who are your parents, dear?" she asked in her grandmotherly voice, meant to soothe ruffled feathers.  
  
Aya took a few deep breaths, winded from running all the way to the hospital from the house. "Aki and Usagi Kumada."  
  
The plump woman checked her white patient list, and looked up at the young girl again, smiling. "Usagi Kumada is in room 122. You can go in and see her for a period of five minutes, as she is in the Intensive Care Unit, and only family gets a short visiting period."  
  
Aya's heart plummeted. "My father?" she asked weakly.  
  
Nurse Bothwell stood, reaching out to pat Aya's arm. "I believe they found your father dead at the scene, my dear," she replied softly, her cheerful smile fading into an expression of pity.  
  
Aya slumped to her knees, silent tears streaming down her face. "That's what they said on the phone," she whispered, not bothering to wipe her face.  
  
Nurse Bothwell went around her desk, knelt, and pulled Aya up into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry, dear. Your mother will need you to be as strong as possible now."  
  
Aya shook her head, stepping away from the nurse. "Thank you," she said softly, eyes downcast. She turned away, leaving the pity- filled nurse at the desk, and walked down the hall, swallowing down her tears as best as possible.  
  
Her father, gone. It didn't seem possible, and yet there it was. She gasped quietly, wiping her cheeks with the sopping-wet sleeve of her sweatshirt. Thank god she told him she loved him before they had left!  
  
She reached her mother's room after a few moments of walking, and stood at the closed door, not wanting to go in. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't want to see her mother in pain. A thought hit her suddenly. What if her mother didn't know? She wavered on her feet for a moment, gasping for air. God, she didn't want to be the one to tell her about her father. It would kill them both.  
  
"Aya, come in. Quickly."  
  
She was startled to hear her mother's weak voice through the door. How did she know Aya was here? Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her. It was fairly dark in the small room, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Her mother was lying on the bed, hooked up to about five machines, but her mouth was free from a breathing machine. She smiled when she saw Aya's disheveled form. "Come here, Aya."  
  
Aya came as directed, sitting down next to her mother and taking her hand gently. Usagi smiled, and sighed gently. "Did you hear about your father, darling?"  
  
Aya nodded. Her mother sighed again. "In not too long, I'll be with him, Aya. I'm not going to live through this, and there are things you have to know."  
  
She halted for a minute, taking some shallow breaths. Aya held back her tears, and waited, holding Usagi's weak hand in both of hers. Numbness overwhelmed her, keeping the grief at bay until she was better equipped to handle it.  
  
And then, she noticed something she had missed in the dark of the room. Her mother's eyes weren't their usual gray. And her hair was much lighter than it should be.  
  
"Mama, your eyes..."  
  
Usagi grinned slightly. "My eyes aren't gray. Good. I am near the end." Her face grew serious. "Remember what I look like now, Aya. I have cinnamon eyes, and my hair is pink. Who do you know of with this color hair, and these color eyes?"  
  
Aya's brow furrowed. "Uh..."  
  
"Think, child," Usagi pressed. "You aren't dumb."  
  
Azure eyes bugged out. "The Neo-Princess! The missing princess!"  
  
"That's my girl. Remember this, Aya. It will make everything else fit into place later. Now, listen to me." Usagi sighed. "In my room, in the upper left drawer of my desk, there is a box. On top of that box is a letter. When you leave me, go home, and get both box and letter from the drawer, and read the letter first. It will explain everything to you." She paused, and looked at the table by her bedside. "Grab that paper and pen."  
  
Aya did as she was told, mind reeling as her mother spoke. Usagi waited for her to sit back down, and felt her strength ebb as she breathed. "Aya, at Scotland National Bank, we have a savings account set up for you. When we last checked, there was a little over ten thousand dollars in it. Take it out after you have read the letter. You'll know what to do. The account number is 931160."  
  
She watched with blurring vision as Aya scribbled on the little slip of paper. When Aya met her gaze once more, she smiled lightly. "Darling, just follow the letter, and open your mind. Fate one-upped me, and I bequeath you to him. But escape when you can. Don't make attachments. Be what you want to be, and make your own choices."  
  
Aya kissed her mother's ashen cheek, staring at her pink, wavy hair. "Mama, are you really her?"  
  
Usagi smiled, and nodded. Aya shook her head, blinking. "I don't believe it."  
  
"You will soon enough." Usagi coughed, and squeezed Aya's fingers. "Darling, you must go."  
  
"But, Mama---"  
  
"No." Her voice was hard even in its weakening state. "You have to go. Try not to be seen. Keep your wits. And, always know that Aki and I loved you with all our hearts. I love you very much, Aya. Never forget that."  
  
Aya kissed Usagi's furrowed brow. "I love you too, Mama. I'll never forget you, or Papa."  
  
Usagi struggled to hold back her tears as Aya spoke. Crying wouldn't help the situation at all. She squeezed her daughter's hand one last time and let go. "Go and do as I've said, Aya. I love you," she whispered.  
  
Aya tore herself away forcibly and left the room, tears running from her already burning eyes. Usagi smiled lightly, drifting from life as she felt Aki's hand in hers. She still saved herself. She still escaped fate.  
  
~*~  
  
'My dearest Aya,  
  
If you're reading this, then fate has won, and I am dead. Do not mourn me, for we all lived happily together for many years. You are a beautiful child, and one any woman would dream of having as her own. I was proud to raise you as mine, as was your father. We weren't honest with you, darling. I've never told you the truth of my heritage, or your father's. This letter will explain everything.  
  
Your father's real name was Hanari Aki. He was the son of a Japanese noble and politician who was intimately connected with King Endymion. My real name was Princess Serenity Usagi, also called Chibi-Usa when I was younger. I was the only heir to the throne of the Earth. My parents are Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity--your grandparents. Aki and I met at an official dinner at the Crystal Palace when we were sixteen. I was forbidden to actually date anyone, since my mother had decided that I needed to marry someone of or near my status. Aki and I began a secret affair, because we just couldn't stay away from each other.  
  
When I was eighteen, my mother was just getting into her peak of controlling me. She wanted me to be exactly like her: a robot. Now, she wasn't always like this. When I was a very little girl, she was kind, caring, flighty, spontaneous, happy; everything I loved about her. But, after I turned seven, I started to see her change, develop a wall around her emotions. She thought she was still a child, I suppose, a child who needed to grow up. She didn't want me to be like that; she wanted me to be selfless, calculating. I couldn't do that for her. It just wasn't in me.  
  
By my eighteenth birthday, I had had enough. Aki had to go to Scotland for school. In a rash decision, we decided to run away to Scotland and get married. I had to give up all my powers as a Senshi, which was difficult, and cut all ties with Tokyo, which wasn't so difficult. I changed my appearance, Aki changed his last name, and we left without a trace.  
  
Now that I'm gone, it's a different story. There are attacks occurring all the time in Tokyo; the Senshi as they are can't handle this by themselves. As you know from your history courses, the Queen is incapable of transforming into a Senshi. They need a Sailor Moon to help them. They need you.  
  
You possibly have the ability to be Sailor Moon. It's in your blood, but it's also possible you don't have it. Take the box in the drawer, and open it. The gem inside is my crystal. It should activate when you speak the words, "Moon Crystal Power." If it does, you are the next Sailor Moon. If it doesn't, then do what you wish in life. You may go to your grandparents if you wish, or you can stay anonymous.  
  
You have a savings account at Scotland National Bank. The number is 931160. Take out the money, and buy yourself a one-way ticket to Tokyo. Once you're there, get settled in, and get as much information as you can. Find out where the enemy is. Work with the Senshi, but don't reveal yourself to them. I don't want you to go through the same pain I went through.  
  
You can do wonderful things if you do your best, Aya. I'll be wonderfully proud of you no matter what you do. Remember that Aki and I love you with all our hearts. Fate can be escaped, and you're living proof. I love you with all my heart.  
  
Love, Mama'  
  
~*~  
  
Aya looked out the oval window next to her, and shifted in her seat. She saw the bright blues of the Pacific Ocean shining up at her, and a small smile crossed her mouth. She was on her way, the smooth pink gem safe on a chain around her neck, her money safe in travelers' checks in her carry-on bag, and all her important possessions in two suitcases below her.  
  
The night she read that letter, she had sat in her room in complete darkness, crying silently, comforted by the soft glow of her new crystal as it sat next to her. The hospital had called her to inform her of her mother's death, and told her they would take care of funeral arrangements. She had thanked them and hung up.  
  
Her suitcases were already packed, a plane ticket bought, an apartment near the palace secured, and her money from the account in her carry-on. By six the next morning she was in the air, a runaway note on the kitchen table for anyone who would check for her, and a new last name on her ticket. Since the whole world had one government, there weren't any needs for passports anymore, just accurate ID. She had explained away the differing last names on her ID and ticket by telling the check-in desk she had recently been adopted by her step-father, and taken his name, which was on the new ticket. Seeing as her picture and fingerprints matched identically with the ID card, they believed her story.  
  
She wasn't afraid of her new life, her new destiny. She felt like her heart had become whole, her feelings from before validated. Her heart ached when she thought of her parents, and it hurt that they'd had to die for her to be complete. But, it was her fate, and she couldn't dwell on the past when her future was ahead of her, only a few hours away. And she had never felt so sure of anything in her whole life.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, friends. That's a wrap on Part Four. Please review, and tell me what you think. Any comments and/or flames can come to me at moon_smoothie1390@yahoo.com. Thanks to all who read! ~CR 


End file.
